Worth It
by grape-2010
Summary: This is my version of how Lily tells James lifechanging news.


**Worth It**

One-shot

Lily Potter walked up to the Welcome Witch at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She passed a man that seemed to have grown donkey ears and some sort of tail, for he was sitting in his chair in the waiting room uncomfortably. There was also a lady that kept scratching, making her skin as red as a tomato.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked quietly. "Where can I go to speak to someone about pregnancy?"

"Ninth floor; ask the receptionist at the desk for further assistance," the witch answered in a humdrum tone of voice.

"Thanks."

Lily did just that. Needing to release some pent-up anticipation, she took the stairs. Reaching the ninth floor, panting slightly, she could hear the muffled cries of babies from within various rooms. Looking around, she spotted the desk with a receptionist that looked to be bit older than Lily. She had short brown hair that was spiked in the back, had a mixture of blonde and caramel highlights, and she was chewing gum. She looked up and smiled as she saw Lily approaching. Her name tag read: Phoebe Walkins, Receptionist

"How can I help you, ma'am?" Phoebe asked.

Lily replied, "I need to find out if I'm pregnant. Is there someone available that I could see?"

Phoebe stood and said, "Let me check," as she walked into a room labeled i Break Room /i . Every second heightened Lily's anticipation. She nervously twisted a clump of her long, red hair in her finger and bit her lip. A few moments later that had seemed like eternity, Phoebe returned and informed Lily, "Healer Hostins will meet you in room 29."

Lily nodded. "Thanks." She turned and started her way down the hall. 25…26…27…28… Room 29. She turned the door handle and cautiously walked in. An older woman looked up from the desk as Lily entered. The healer had watery, experienced brown eyes, graying light brown hair, and her name tag read: Holly Hostins, Healer. She smiled.

"Are you the one that wanted to know if you were with child?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Please sit down, dear." Holly motioned to a chair beside the desk. Lily complied. "What makes you think you're pregnant?"

"Well, I've been violently sick at various times these past few days, and I've been craving fruits and vegetables, namely strawberries and carrots. Plus, I've been going to bed earlier and sleeping in later than usual."

"Sounds right; let's see." Holly took out her wand and pointed it at Lily's stomach. She muttered a charm that made Lily's belly glow a faint blue for a moment. She smiled. "Indeed you are. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Please!" begged an overjoyed Lily.

"A healthy boy. Do you have a spouse?"

"Yes, James, but he's been gone on business for the past couple of days. He should be back for Christmas." In truth, James was gone with Sirius on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Lily had been praying non-stop that he would actually be home for Christmas in two days.

"Does he know of your suspicions?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"Could I suggest a way you could tell him?"

i What harm could it do? /i "Sure."

"Well, it's nothing special, but it's different than the usual, 'I'm pregnant!'…"

Lily walked in the front door of her house she and James had bought, happier than ever. The last time she remembered being anywhere near this happy was walking down the aisle, James waiting for her at the altar. i I'm going to be a MUM! /i Letting out an excited squeal, Lily rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom. Grabbing parchment, a quill, and ink, and whistling for their snowy owl, Kimmy, Lily wrote many different letters to various friends and members of the Order, but the request was the always same:

i Would you come spend Christmas day here with James and I? /i 

It was part of the plan to have all of their family and friends there to share the moment with them. Sending Kimmy out the window, Lily spent the rest of the day wrapping presents, only stopping to eat supper and then throw up soon after. i The baby must not have liked spaghetti… Honestly, he's so hungry and then gives it all up as soon as he gets it /i , Lily thought.

The morning of Christmas Eve was neither sunny and bright nor gloomy. It was cloudy…and snowing! A fresh blanket of white covered everything.

Lily weakly sat up, getting sicker by the moment. Finally, she managed to heave herself from bed, dry-heaved in a fit of morning sickness, then took a shower and dressed.

Walking down to the kitchen, Lily wondered when James would be getting back. It was supposed to be sometime today. She put a piece of bread into the toaster and fixed a bowl of cereal. She had insisted on keeping some Muggle appliances when she and James moved.

Her toast popped up, and Lily smeared a thick layer of peanut butter over it. Sitting back down, she took a bite and poured herself a glass of milk.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Surprised, Lily choked on her milk. Jumping up from the table, she sprinted into the living room. There stood James Potter, bag slung over his shoulder, jet-black hair as mussed as ever with a huge smile on his face. Letting out a squeal, Lily leapt onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and he staggered backward as she kissed him all over the face.

"Wow, I should go away more often," James chuckled. Lily responded with a gentle swat upside the head and one last kiss before getting down and pulling him into the kitchen for breakfast. Leaving him to cooking his own breakfast, Lily finished her cereal and toast. When he sat down in the chair next to hers with a plate of sausages and eggs, she wanted to discuss his mission.

"What did Dumbledore have you and Sirius do?"

"Snoop around Knockturn Alley under my Invisibility Cloak. I would have come home, but Sirius' flat was right there in London, and we needed to be up at the crack of dawn."

Lily nodded understandingly. "What'd ya find?"

"Nothing of worth. Just the normal weirdos skulking around."

Lily sighed. The Order rarely found any good leads lately. Then she brightened as she remembered the baby she was carrying.

"What are you smiling about?" James asked her suspiciously, looking at her through narrowed hazel eyes.

"Nothing," she quickly covered up. She could tell James knew something was up, though he didn't press it.

Throughout the rest of the day, they received replies from everyone that Lily had written to, except Peter, and they all said they would certainly come. Lily only puked once, luckily while James was out clearing the sidewalk.

That night, Lily was too tense to fall asleep. She was nervous at how James would react, ecstatic and excited about having a baby, and, of course, sick.

Lily knew sooner or later she was going to be in the bathroom but wasn't exactly sure how she would manage that without waking James. The bed was in a corner of the bedroom; Lily lay on the inside between James and the wall, where she felt safest. It was now a problem.

Slowly sitting up in bed, Lily looked at James. He was fast asleep and would hopefully stay that way. As much as Lily wanted him to help her, she couldn't let him get suspicious. Well, more than he already was from her unexplained smiles throughout the day. It would ruin the plan.

Cautiously and carefully, she maneuvered over James and put one foot on the floor. But, unfortunately, her other foot twisted in the bed clothes, and she fell unceremoniously to the floor with a loud 'thump', landing flat on her stomach.

Bile rising alarmingly in her throat, Lily pulled her foot free and (quickly) stumbled into the bathroom, just barely making it in time to heave into the toilet.

"What the --?" she heard James mutter, and then listened to heavy footfalls coming closer. Her hair was pulled back, and James soothingly rubbed her back. When she was done with her fit, he was ready with a washcloth to wipe her mouth. James supported Lily back to the bed, and they gingerly laid back down.

"Have you been ill long?" he asked, concerned.

"J-just started. It's probably only a light flu," Lily lied.

"Okay, but after Christmas I'm taking you to see someone about it."

"'Kay." Lily knew there would be no need to go to the hospital after tomorrow. She fell asleep in James' arms.

That morning looked just like yesterday. Lily was very tired, but she had to get up and start cooking Christmas dinner. Warily, but not surreptitiously like last night's attempt, Lily climbed over a very peaceful-looking James and got out of bed.

She took a shower and dressed in casual jeans and a vivid green sweater. Straightening her naturally curly hair and applying a touch of make up, Lily was ready for now. She would probably have to come freshen up before the guests started arriving.

Quietly exiting the bedroom and going down the stairs, Lily went over the plan in her mind. She had failed miserably at not getting up James' suspicions, but unless he put together the throwing up and mysterious smiles, he shouldn't have a clue. Other than that, things were going according to plan.

For breakfast, Lily settled on just fruit, namely strawberries. She didn't want to get too full for Christmas dinner, though she doubted she would, the way the baby was making her ever so hungry. Placing some ham and turkey in the oven, Lily remembered her mother would be coming over to help her with dinner soon, since Lily could not manage to make it for so many people all by herself.

Humming "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire", Lily suddenly felt strong arms snake around her waist as she chopped, and occasionally ate, carrots.

"Merry Christmas," James whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck and sending a chill down her spine.

"Merry Christmas," she echoed, turning her head and pecking him on the lips. "My mother should be here soon to help prepare dinner."

James nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder. After a moment, he asked, "You feeling okay?"

"For the moment, yes."

"You sure you don't want to go to St. Mungo's to be examined?"

"Positive. I'm fine."

James sighed. "Okay…"

There was a knock on the front door.

"That's probably her; get it, will you, please?" Lily said, commanding more than asking. James released her and moved away.

"Have you ever thought about getting a house-elf?" he teased her on his way to answer the door.

"Why? Is it too tiring to walk 50 feet and answer your own front door?" Lily teased back. Though she couldn't see him, she knew he was shaking his head.

"I take it that's a 'no' then," James mumbled as he opened the door. "Maggie! I hope you're well? Come in!"

"Thank you, James. I'm quite well. How have things been?"

"Fine. I just got back from a business trip yesterday. Lily's got a light case of the flu but insists she's fine."

A pause. Lily couldn't help but wonder if her mother could take a hint.

"Oh? Where is she?"

"Kitchen." At that moment, Lily looked over her shoulder to see James entering with a woman that looked to be in her late 50's. She had short blonde hair with some silver strands around the ears and pale blue eyes. If you didn't know she was Lily's mum, you would have never guessed.

"Hey, mMum."

"Hello, dear. Well, what do you need me to do?" Maggie asked, coming over to the sink.

"Er, could you start making pies? James, dear, can you tidy up the rooms a bit and make sure all of presents are under the tree?" Both started in on their jobs.

"What do you have done so far?" inquired Maggie, trying to understand the to-do list.

"The ham and turkey is in the oven. I'll probably have to bake the pies magically."

"Lily." Lily jumped at hearing her mother's whisper in her ear. "You don't really have the flu, do you?"

Lily turned to face her mother. "Well…I…er…no, but I want to surprise James, so don't say anything."

Maggie beamed. "Not a word." She returned to the pies.

"So…are Dad and Petunia coming?"

"Your father is later, though I'm afraid Petunia is having Christmas dinner with Vernon's family."

"Oh."

Three and a half hours later, James and Lily were surrounded by friends and family, all seated in the magically expanded dining room.

Present were most of the Order of the Phoenix, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lily's parents, James' parents, and, of course, Lily and James themselves, all talking and laughing.

After dinner, everyone proceeded to the expanded living room. They passed out presents, opened them, and exchanged thank yous.

Lily was starting to sweat because of nerves.

"Is that everything then?" asked Remus when the present opening slowed. Everyone nodded, except Lily.

"Actually, I have one more." Everyone looked at her. Lily got up off the couch she was sitting on with James and hurried up to her bedroom then back down. She walked over to James and held out a calendar, smiling sheepishly. Just an ordinary calendar, turned to July.

James took it with his eyebrows raised. "Uh…thanks…Lily. Er…why is July 31st marked with stars?"

"Because that's when your son will be born."

Silence. Everyone except Maggie stared at Lily, wide-eyed and gaping.

Suddenly, James embraced Lily tightly but gently. "Bloody hell…" was all he could say.

"I CALL GODFATHER!" Sirius shouted unexpectedly, causing everyone to jump. Alice squealed and hugged Lily; she had announced pregnancy two weeks ago.

"July 31st was it, Lily?" asked Mark, Lily's dad.

"Mm-hmm. Why?"

"That's about a month after Petunia." Silence once more. Everyone in the room knew of Lily's magic-hating Muggle sister. Their heads slowly went from Mark's face to Lily's.

Lily pulled away from James and looked at her father incredulously. "Petunia's pregnant?"

Mark's smile faded. "You didn't know? She didn't tell you?"

Lily slowly shook her head with hurt flashing in her emerald green eyes. "No, she didn't." Then she took on an expression of indifference. "Fine. I just won't tell her."

Sirius understood the dire need of a different subject. He came up and knelt in front of Lily. "Lily Marie Evans Potter, may I please be the little tyke's godfather? To teach him the Marauder ways? Please?" He made a puppy-dog face.

Lily put her hand to her chin and looked at the ceiling in a thinking pose. "Well, it won't come easily…"

"I'll do anything!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Anything…?"

"Anything!"

Lily grinned evilly. "Well, in that case…"

James shook his head. "Sirius, mate, you just did yourself in." Lily shot him a look that said 'shut up' then turned back to Sirius.

"Go fix me a big bowl of carrots and strawberries. Alice, do want anything?"

"Oh, er, yeah, sliced apples with a huge glob of peanut butter on the side, and a scoop of vanilla ice cream, too."

Lily looked at Alice appraisingly. "Nice."

"Thanks."

"We don't have ice cream," James put in.

"Then I guess he'll have to go get some, huh?" Lily said gleefully.

Sirius just realized what he had gotten himself into. His face was priceless. He continuously smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand on his way to the kitchen, chanting, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Everyone laughed.

Later, only Frank, Alice, Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily remained. Alice was finishing her ice cream with Frank seated next to her on a couch that had been conjured for the get-together. On another couch sat Lily and James, Lily eating the last few strawberries at the bottom of the bowl, James rubbing her still-flat belly, and Sirius and Remus sitting in armchairs. Remus, James, and Frank looked on in amusement as Sirius grumbled about his 'poor aching feet'.

"Sirius, if you think the cravings are bad now, just wait until we get hormonal," Lily commented.

Sirius gulped. "Hormonal?"

"Yeah, like PMS ten-fold, 24/7. Remember my mood swings in 2nd and 3rd year? Worse. Start boarding up for Hurricane Lily."

Sirius looked panic-stricken and horrified at the same time. He turned to James. "I will never wed, never commit. Way too much freedom knocked off on a day-to-day basis."

James just chuckled and said, "Trust me, Sirius. It's worth it." Lily beamed.


End file.
